sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Imp/Subspecies
Flame Imp Biology Flame Imps are covered with scales instead of fur, and have long, thin tails with fire at the tip. They also have a small mane of fire running down their head. Temperament Flame Imps are known for being the most aggressive subspecies, and the hardest to tame, as well. They are one of the few subspecies that are solitary, and are also primarily carnivorous. Habitat Flame Imps are found primarily on the continent of Efrika, with quite a few living in the Scorching Plains of Northamer, as well as the drier regions of Soumerca. Frost Imp Biology Frost Imps have particularly thick fur that is slightly longer than that of the other fur-bearing subspecies, with the fur being elongated on the back, around the neck, and on the forearms. Their tails are quite fluffy, and somewhat short as well. Temperament Frost Imps live in tight-knit units consisting of roughly 10 individuals. As they are preyed on by two of Artika's top predators, Tundra Reavers and Denkuzuri, traveling in packs helps keep them safe, as one or two can keep a lookout for danger. Habitat Frost Imps primarily live on the continent of Artika, but some have been seen in the colder regions of Northamer and Eurish. Sea Imp Biology Like Flame Imps, Sea Imps have scales instead of fur, and their large ears are very fin-like. Their tails are somewhat thick and end in a fin as well, and they have small fins on their backs and forearms. They also have webbing between their claws. Temperament Habitat Sea Imps are found primarily on the coastlines of Soumerca, Northamer and Eurish, with some being found in the Great Blue Realm. Thunder Imp Biology Thunder Imps are characterized by the fairly long, spiky, and almost quill-like fur on their backs and forearms. Their tails are long and somewhat bushy. Temperament Habitat Thunder Imps can be found almost everywhere, except for Artika and the Great Blue Realm. They are very common in Yurashia, especially around Stormy Ridge. Wind Imp Biology Petite and lightweight, Wind Imps are the smallest subspecies. They have feather-like extensions on their backs, shoulders, and forearms, allowing them to glide for considerable distances. Their tails are also feathered, like that of a bird. Temperament They travel regularly, and never keep a permanent nest. Habitat Wind Imps can be found almost everywhere, except for Artika and the Great Blue Realm. Earth Imp Biology Sturdily built, these Imps are the largest and heaviest subspecies. They have thicker forearms and claws than the other subspecies, which suits them well for digging. They have somewhat smaller ears, and plate-like structures on their forearms and back. They also have shorter, somewhat thick tails. Temperament Habitat Earth Imps have a wide habitat range, and can be found almost everywhere, except for Artika and the Great Blue Realm. Light Imp Biology Temperament Gentle and sociable, Light Imps are considered the easiest to tame. They live in fairly large communities, often consisting of nearly 30 individuals; many of these individuals are part of small family units. Habitat Light Imps have a fairly wide habitat range, and can be found almost everywhere, except for Artika and the Great Blue Realm. Dark Imp Biology Temperament Dark Imps are well-known for being mischievous pranksters, and have a habit of stealing shiny objects from people. However, the objects they steal serve an important purpose here; to entice potential mates. Both males and females will collect shiny objects, comparing them with the opposite gender. If both like what they see, they will pair up with each other. Dark Imps mate for life, and the two will move their stolen goods into a permanent nest. Habitat Dark Imps have a fairly wide habitat range, and can be found almost everywhere, except for Artika and the Great Blue Realm. Forest Imp Biology While primarily covered with fur, Forest Imps have leaf-like extensions on their forearms, tails, and shoulders that acts somewhat as camouflage, and their ears look leaf-like. Their tails are also large and leaf-like. Temperament Shy and secretive creatures that prefer to keep to themselves, Forest Imps are among the most difficult to find, as they do not actively approach people. Like Flame Imps, Forest Imps are primarily solitary. Habitat Forest Imps primarily live on Northamer and Eurish, with rarer, more tropical variants being found in the jungles of Soumerca. Toxic Imp Biology Temperament Habitat Category:Sub-pages